Turn the beat around
by Racerchick
Summary: Take three parts today and mix with five parts of yesteryear, mix until smooth and what do you get? Summary sucks but read it anyway
1. Wish upon a star

**_Okay so obviously I DON'T own newsies much to my dismay but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. And I also know that I have too many stories than should be allowed but I wanted to get this out, a small gift for my friends. Anyways I just want everyone to know that 1) this is an AU fic and 2) the opinions in the fic are just that opinions..._**

**_PLEASE NOTE THAT I in no way shape or form own the newsies or any of the other charries from 1899 seeing as I wasn't even born, but that's besides the point. I do however own Amy, Rose, and Suze and any other non newsie charrie that happens to show up...um...Oh yeah and Race...I expect you to wear your true colors come Tuesday...I kept my part of the deal! And now without further ado...the wonderful new story by ME!_**

* * *

'So r u gonna go see 3:10 to Yuma?' I typed into the computer. The screen remained empty of a response for all of two seconds as I waited for Suzy, one of my best friends, to reply. No sooner had I read her response than did I crack up laughing. 

'R u crazy?! Y would I go to see that movie?' For anyone who didn't know my friend they'd think she was crazy but since I knew her and saw where she was coming from it made me crack up laughing. She wasn't the easiest person to please but sometimes it was fun to tease her.

'Y not?'

'Hello, Christian Bale's in that movie!' she replied as if I didn't know. For what ever reason me and Suze and my other friend, Rose, hated Christian Bale, was it the hair, the eyes, the accent? No it had to be one of his roles in a movie that we saw.

'Come on u gotta go w/ me, who else is gonna boo him w/ me?' I replied adding a couple of puppy dog faces to my next reply. I knew this would get her to say a final yes, it always did, which is why I did it. It was getting late, and I still hadn't done my homework so after agreeing on going to see 3:10 to Yuma at 3:10 that Saturday I said my goodbyes and started on my homework.

Turning the television on I inserted a movie, one of my favorites, Newsies. For whatever reason it relaxed me enough to where I was an average 'A' 'B' student, which is always a good thing come report card time, am I right? Listening to _Carryin the banner_ I started the long awaited and dreaded Math assignment. Why did Trig have to be so hard? Why couldn't it be as easy as 1, 2, 3?

Sitting down at a mahogany desk that held a giant stack of loose leaf paper and pencils I took out my math and began to finish what I hadn't gotten done in class. The homework seemed like there was a ton but in reality there wasn't all that much that had to be done, most of it she'd gotten done in class and the rest was semi-easy as it was basically a review. Thank god they hadn't gotten a lot of homework or true to my nature, I would've procrastinated it.

By the time that _Seize the day_ was on I'd finished my math, read for English and finished most if not all of my biology. It was great not having tons of homework, something that didn't happen all that much. Normally it was work work work, not matter how busy you were, and in my case it was busy. Between color guard and riding lessons my time was nearly equally split between things and not going crazy was one of them. Somehow I always seemed to do well in what ever I put my mind to and I intended on keeping it that way.

A ringing brought me out of my, for lack of a better term, day dream. Looking at the caller ID I found that it was Todd, my boyfriend. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, no…it was just that. Lately things between Todd and I had been a little strained, and I wasn't too sure if things were going to work out for better or for worse. Reluctantly I picked the phone up and said, as cheerfully as I could, "hey baby, what's up?"

"Not much just got done with Football practice, how are you?" he said with a small yawn in his voice that told me he really wasn't listening, merely calling because every boyfriend calls their girlfriend once a night just to talk. Well that's fine with me but I want them to listen too, is that too much to ask? I don't think so.

"I'm pretty good, how was practice?" I ask back, this will get him talking; there was nothing more that he liked to talk about than football. If it wasn't football this and football that then it wasn't a real conversation. The only reason I ever even knew what was going on at the football games was due to the fact that he told me the entire football history once and never let a day go by that he didn't explain something more to me.

"Oh, coach said that we stand a good chance at districts this year," he said letting me remember how last year Bentley High creamed us in the prelims. There wasn't a day that went by that the entire football crazed fans of Lincoln high didn't remind you how they stole our glory. Get over it, it wasn't like you couldn't just go back and retry next year. Sure the seniors were robbed of their glory but that didn't matter to me, I was a senior this year.

"That's good." I said anyway. I knew that's what he wanted to hear and so I let him hear it. Tuning him out a little, making sure to "mmm" and "no way" at certain points, I turned my attention on a boy starring back at me from the television. Racetrack Higgins, now there was a boy that could captivate me, too bad he was no where near my home town, in fact no celebrity lived anywhere near my town. It didn't take long for us to get done with our "conversation" leaving me all alone to do what ever I wanted with my time.

Turning back to my computer I re-logged in to my IM and saw that both Rose and Suze were online. Three way conversations were always the best, seeing as by the time you replied to one the other had replied to you, which meant that you were typing all the time, but so were they. Most of the time we'd get into a chat room and talk that way but on a rare occasion we stayed away from them, lest some creepy guy come talk to us for once in our lives. Today was not one of those days.

'What r u doin?' Suze asked nearly as soon as I got on. It was like she had this sense that just told her I was going to get on because as soon as I get on, I have a message, more often than not.

'Not much u? Hey Rose how r u?' I replied and started, this was going to be an interesting conversation. Well I assumed it would but then again assuming isn't always the best thing to do.

'Finishing homework, listening to Newsies and so much more.'

'Good, school sucks.' Rose added

'I'm watchin' Newsies…lol. Y does school suck Rose?'

'No way, I wish my rents would buy me that movie. Where did u get yours?'

'Let's just say biology sucks, better?'

'Amazon, where else would I get it? I'm sorry about biology Rose.'

'Sorry Rose, you can study with me, I do well in Bio.'

'Tell me when I have time.'

'When u do get time then, we'll help you. Oh, Suze, I still have your movie at my house, and I think a purse.'

'I was wondering where that got to…lol'

'U left your purse at Amy's house?'

'Don't forget you left your pants at my house.' It was fun to see them fight over funny stuff, especially when it was over who was more forgetful, and seeing as they liked to think the other was it was a constant argument. Honestly they were both equal in forgetfulness.

'Burn!'

'Shut up, sorry guys g2g ttyl.'

'And then there were two.'

'Back to newsies, you got it on Amazon?'

'Yeah, ordered it special, special edition.'

'No fair, your parents get you whatever you want!'

'Which is why Jason Isaacs lives next door! Oh wait he hasn't come yet, but I ordered him off of Amazon…lol'

'Okay so they get u every material possession.'

'So where's my Ferrari? What about the Porsche?'

'Stop proving me wrong! Do u ever wish that the newsies lived here? Like in present day?'

'Not really why?'

'I don't know but it sounded cool in my head.'

'Go wish on a falling star maybe it'll come true.'

'Hahahaha! Real funny.'

'Sorry, well g2g, laterz.'

Talking to Suze made me laugh normally but it was a good way to end the day, laughing not frowning. After brushing my teeth and changing into some pj shorts, I crawled into bed. Maybe her wish would come true and some of the newsies would just pop out of the movie and show up, maybe Mush would come and sweep her off her feet, or maybe just maybe she'd go back in time and meet them all, who knew with Suze, she could do just about anything, or so she said.

Shaking my head a little to get the thoughts out of my mind I lay on my pillow, rolled over on my side and fell into a relatively peaceful sleep. In my dreams I was safe, happy and overwhelmed with having a good time, why couldn't dreams become reality? For whatever reason my dreams were never meant to come true, I guess, but for some reason others were.

* * *

The alarm rang at 5:30, like normal. It was early sure but I was late as of thirty minutes ago. This was what happened everyday, wake up and run around like a chicken with it's head cut off until I finally got to school rather early, but then again early is late in color guard terms. But today, today wasn't a normal day not at all. In fact this was the least normal day that I've ever even imagined that could possibly happen. 

Rolling over my groggy eyes filled with the sights of my room. They were all familiar, well except for five new figures. At first I figured it was still part of a dream hovering in mid air just praying to become a real image that might live another day. After blinking a couple of times I realized that I wasn't dreaming which then caused me to jump up with a slight scream, muffled by my pillow that I'd shoved over my mouth.

Removing my pillow I looked to the strangers with wide eyes, them not me. Apparently it's a little scary when a girl jumps up and starts screaming into a pillow. Never the less they stayed in one spot, which was probably a good thing, lest I have to chase them down. Dropping the pillow I joined the starring contest that I seemed to be losing, but that didn't matter, what the heck they were doing here did matter.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally spoke, even though I knew the answer, it was more of the fact that I was trying to figure out how on earth they got here, in my room no less.

"I'm Racetrack; this is Spot, Skittery, Mush and Jack. Who are you?" a short Italian boy said to me with his question behind it. He didn't get the answer right away as I fell over on the bed in complete and utter shock that this was actually happening. My memory blanks from there as I laid there thinking of what to do, what to say, how to explain it to my parents. There was no going back, but then again how could you go back if there was no back to go to?


	2. Messed up world

_**Here's another chapter for the story, sorry for the delay, you wouldn't believe the trouble it is to get caught up on your sleep and still be awake, but I digress. This chapter is hopefully a little more into the mind of Amy and her journey with the newsies…what a ride.**_

_**I own none of the newsies all I own are Amy, Rose and Suze but even they have their own person so…really it's just Amy I think. Have fun on your journey and please keep all hands, fingers, feet and anything of yours inside the car, we will take sharp turns and it would be a pity for you to get hurt along the way, thanks and have a spectacular day.

* * *

**_

The room was spinning and as of three minutes ago, I'm deader than late. My eyes glaze over as they flitter around the room, eventually they fall on the source of the fear that's freely flowing throughout my body. Breathing as steady as I can manage I start my long journey towards the boys, who are standing a huge distance of 8 inches away.

"Miss, are you okay?" Racetrack asked. His thick New York accent was heavenly compared to the bland mid western accent that everyone had in my town, well except for the hicks. He look genuinely concerned when he asked the question and I wanted to know why but didn't dare ask, for the pure fact that I still hadn't gotten my voice back. I ran a hand through my hair, sort of straightening it but really just pushing the knots from the top to the bottom.

"What am I going to do, how am I going to explain this? Who's going to believe this? What the hell am I going to do? Think Amy think, think, think!" I said to myself walking back to my bed and covering my face with my hands. The newsies just stood there waiting for me to say something, well something that made sense to them. "Maybe I'm dreaming!" By now I've completely ignored the boys sitting across the room from me but that didn't matter, I had to figure out how they'd gotten here.

"Ma'am," Spot said pinching Jack with his fingers on the arm, causing him to jump and whine slightly towards the shorter boy, "with all do respect, I'm pretty sure we're not a dream." He ran his fingers through his beach of sand on his head moving them away from his blue eyes, warmer than a fire but fiercer than dry ice. Those eyes are two things I could melt into everyday.

"Yeah thanks for that update Spot." I said not looking at him but starring into space. "Well, obviously you guys are a figment of my imagination! Just another random hallucination that I've made myself believe is real." I said getting up and heading to the shower. After combing my hair out and putting my clothes on I walked back out into the room to find the boys just as I'd left them. "Okay, maybe not a hallucination." I said putting the towel and pj's in the hamper and walking across to the desk.

I flipped on the screen and prayed with all my might that either Rose or Suze was on, but unfortunately it didn't appear that either one was. "Sure the one time I need you to be on you're not!" I yelled at the screen. It wasn't like them to not get on; the internet was nearly their life, well Suze's life anyway. Oh I was gonna kill her when I saw her next, which would be in like twenty minutes. "Okay, I can do this, I can do this. I can't do this!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt your little rant but who are you, you definitely aren't from New York." Skittery said with a rye smile that made me crack up on the inside, leave it to the "one scene emo" to make me laugh. Finally making up my mind I re-crossed the room and walked straight up to the newsies holding my hand out with an air confidence, which didn't exist in my body.

"My name's Amy," I said answering someone's earlier question and offering my hand to each of the newsies. Racetrack looked at me like I was crazy before putting his hand into mind, spit free thank god, and allowed me to shake hands with him. A smile took over my face as it never occurred to me that the newsies normally greeted each other with a spit shake and not a hand shake, come to think of it I didn't greet anyone with a hand shake. "So if you don't mind my asking, why are you guys here?" I asked before they had a chance to object.

"To be quite honest ma'am, I'm not too sure." Jack said with a sad look in his face. There was a slight pitiful look in his room like a lost boy from Peter Pan or some movie like that. I couldn't help but think of all the things I wanted to do with the newsies but the overly shrill voice of my mother brought me once again back to reality.

"Oh shit!" I hissed and grabbed my backpack. Turning back to where the five newsies stood it finally caught up with me that I needed to figure out what I was going to do with them today. "Uh…who's ever been to school?" I asked generically. No one raised their hands which didn't surprise me. Grabbing notebooks and pencils I started shooing them out the door towards the stairs and the rest of the world.

* * *

It had rained all that morning and we were having band in the high school today which was wonderful seeing as I still had to figure out what to do with these newsies, for at least the school day. As I walked up the stairs with the newsies right behind me, ooh-ing and awe-ing at everything they saw. To be honest it was a little scary at how much they were talking and gasping whenever something new happened. Up the hallway I could hear Suze jabbering on about something, what she was talking about I couldn't even begin to tell you because, as usual, she was jabbering in French. 

"Oh mon dieu! Je ne peux pas croire ma mère dite que je ne pourrais pas aller en France cet été, vous sais ce que ceci va faire à moi ?!" she said to no one in particular, probably her locker or maybe even her mirror, I could swear that sometimes she was worse than Sharpay and she wasn't even real. Before I even walked close enough to see her clearly I spotted that she was wearing the one thing that was going to be the hardest to explain to the guys, her newsies costume, oh goodie.

"What's wrong Suze?" I asked still shivering from the pouring rain that had soaked me to the skin, despite the umbrella and coat that covered me. My dirty blonde hair clung to my head around my dark near black chocolate brown eyes. Looking up she viewed my gorgeous drowned rat appearance and sighed before running up to me and crying, as she had before in French.

"Oh mon dieu! Je ne peux pas croire ma mère dite que je ne pourrais pas aller en France cet été, vous sais ce que ceci va faire à moi ?! Is that not fair or what?" she asked and paused. The entire time she'd been talking I'd been standing there just nodding away as if I knew what she was saying and before I knew it there was more talking which made me think, 'oh god more French!' To my surprise it was a simple, "you didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"No I heard it but hearing and understanding are two different things, look them up in the dictionary." She smiled at my true integrity of being a sarcastic smart ass. "So…what were you saying?" I asked my curiosity utterly and completely whetted by her French shricking.

"My mom won't let me go to France this summer like she promised, she said I need to be 'more American.' How much more American can I get, I live here!" she cried making it out for her to be the poor deprived child. Suze's whining fits were the high of the day and seeing as it was before first hour had even started I knew that the day was going to go down hill fast.

"Yeah, that's horrid, I'd hate it too if my mom said I couldn't go to France for the summer." I said in a mocking tone opening my locker and pretending not to notice the five wet newsies standing beside me. This is one thing I loved about Suze, if she was worked up about anything she never saw what was in front of her. "So you remember our conversation last night?"

"Yeah what about it, did your parents get you a Porsche?" she asked running her bony fingers through her hair.

"Oh I didn't tell you, James Issac's moved in yesterday, and here I thought that I'd invited you over."

"Oh haha, very funny, so what's really going on? Did your parents get you something or what?"

"Guys this is Suze, Suze this is Jack, Racetrack, Skittery, Spot and…" I attempted but was cut off by a chorus of: "EECKKKKKKK!!!!" and "AHHHHHH!!!!" In the excitement of the meeting Suze had screeched louder than anything I've ever heard, probably like a fingernail down the chalk board, and Mush, poor, poor Mush had cried out in fear as she clung to his arm with a goofy little smile on her face, oh the wonders of Suze.

"When did they get here?" she nearly spat at me not daring to let go of Mush's arm.

"How do I get her off?" Mush asked as the others sort of hid behind me, great they were chicken but I guess I can give it to them, after all they were in a different time period.

"Just relax she'll be fine after a couple of minutes but just to be on the safe side, don't and I repeat DON'T take your shirt off in front of her ever, she'll get twenty thousand times worse." I said closing my locker holding my rather wet Trig book and a notebook that for some reason was the driest thing I had that day. "And Suze, they got here yesterday after you went and wished on a star, thanks."

"So why did they got to your house and not mine?"

"I don't know, I don't know why they're here and I don't know how they'll go back."

"Do I have to send him back?"

"Suzette Marie..."

"Hey! Don't even go there besides he's mom petit chou."

"I'm a what?!"

"I'm not too sure, something about wanting a salad of cabbage I think?" I said more out of a guess than any really knowledge, all I knew what that chou meant cabbage which is what I was going off of. Mush's face drained of all little color it still had leaving him whiter than a white shirt under a black light. Suze glared at me with an ever loving passion to hurt me even though I knew she wouldn't, if anything I'd hurt her first.

"I said he's my little cabbage, it's a pet name."

"If your pet is edible." I added in an under tone. "Anyway Suze I need your help, where's Rose?" On cue she walked up behind me and freaked me out like always, darn the sneaky! "Good lord do you ever make sound?"

"No I'm pretty sure I don't." she said looking at the newsies giving me a strange look and then looking to Suze and her "little cabbage" and rolled her eyes.

"I have five newsies and I have no idea where to put them, take them or do with them. I can't take them all to my classes that would look way too weird! I sort of need your help guys, we could split them up and take them all to different classes that way it wouldn't be as weird for one of us." I said hoping that at least Suze would take Mush and maybe someone else so that I didn't have five with me, two or three would've been fine but five that's near murder.

"I call Mush!" Suze cried clinging closer to the poor boy who quivered in fear causing Rose and I to laugh.

"I'll take blondie and stretch over there." Rose said pointing to Jack and Skittery as she spoke. Rose was never one for learning names before choosing a team or something but she was one to hold a hateful grudge and as of three weeks ago she had one with poor Jack Kelly. For a moment I felt a pang of sorrow for young Jack Kelly before I finally snapped out of it with a slightly laugh and a scoff before looking to Racetrack and Spot, the two newsies who hadn't been picked. It was as if they were the last ones in gym that were pitiful when not picked that I actually felt bad for them but then again they were cute when pitiful.

"Well, come on then we're off to band." I told them and turning on my heel causing myself to head towards a different wing of school. As they followed Rose and her group mixed with us as she and I had the same class, I heard Mush circumspectly pose a question.

"So what class are we going to?"

"Drama!" Suze cried being a huge drama freak. She pulled his arm and began the short journey, Mush in two, upstairs to the beloved drama room. My heart felt for Mush and it was then that it hit me, I had five newsies to take care of, boy this wasn't going to be easy.

_**

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!**_

_**Ktkakes: I love your reviews they make me smile. Thanks for the review and thanks for the encouragement on keeping up the good job. I think this is a good chapter of my wonderful creation.**_

_**Kutestar94: I'll get back to you on e-mail promise…anyways thanks for the review.**_


	3. Tan albino Chinese person

**_AN: Yay another chapter, aren't I good to you. Well yeah here's to another chapter. I want to re-state that I don't own any newsies, nor the air they breath but I do own Rose and Suze and Me and the teachers...yep they are all mine!_**

**_Have fun and enjoy the read._**

* * *

I was glad that band was inside, it meant that one, I could relax for once in my small career of living and two, I didn't have to defrost my fingers from a freezing cold metal pole, yeah try doing that in negative 10 degree weather. Rose waited for me before walking in, all of our newsies following us. There were stares from just about everyone and whispered questions as to who they were and why they were here. Rose walked right past them and I walked right into them, and then out of them without saying anything. Jack and Skittery made sure to keep up with the, comparatively, shorter girl.

"Hey Rose, who are you friends?" asked Tammy, the all around whore at our school who just happened to be in band as well. She twinkled her eye at Skittery who ducked behind Jack, who in turn ducked behind Rose who stepped on his foot; you've got to love the domino effect.

"Jack, Skittery this is Tammy and vise versa." she answered and then stepped in front of the room full of babbling loud mouths and shouting "band-ten-hut" which resulted in a loud roar that was "PRIDE" which made her smile. After many long and boring announcements Rose started to warm the band up with scales and such that gave me a bored look as I wasn't doing anything but watching. Her arms flared out and in like a magnificent machine in perfect harmony with the rhythm band. Two other students stood to the left and right of her watching her every move seeing as she was the "head drum major" and they were just drum majors.

"What's she doing?" Spot asked me with a confused look on his face. He tried to imitate her movements but failed miserably which made me giggle softly. Racetrack shook his head and started to watch the drummers with a desire to learn written in his eyes.

"She's the drum major, she directs the marching band. If you aren't watching her and you mess up, you'd better have a good reason cause she'll rip you for it." I said proud to call her my friend. Spot still looked confused so I tried a little harder. "She's the leader of the band, she tells them what to do." A look of 'duh' came over his face as if he should've known it the entire time, what a cocky kid, but I loved him.

"Jack, you're getting too close!" Rose said noticing that he was inching closer and closer as her arms were moving right and left at fast speeds. "Back off," she tried again.

"What did you say?" he asked, I didn't blame him for his lack of hearing, they were right in front of Kyle, a very loud trumpet, a little too loud if you ask me.

"You're getting too close I'm going to…" she never got to finish her sentence as her hand came into contact with his face resulting in a loud 'smack' and a 'thud' from Jack hitting the ground. "Told you," she said going back to her directing.

Now I'll admit it that made me laugh so hard I was sure I would pee my pants. Spot and Racetrack looked at her with fear in their eyes and then to me as if asking would she do that to them. "Don't worry, she'll only hit you if you're too close to her, you should be fine." I said but it didn't seem to calm them down all that much, oh well their loss.

* * *

"Suze, may I ask who your friend is?" an elderly woman asked as I walked into the room. She was shorter than me, which was saying something, and had a warm face to show to the world. Mrs. Frama was an amazing drama teacher, or so half the school's been told seeing as only some students actually took drama for drama itself and not just a credit. 

"This is Mush." she said with a smile. _What a stupid thing to say Suze, what kind of normal name is Mush?_

"Well where's he from?"

"He's a foreign exchange student from New York, I mean Venezuela. No Italy, Germany… Poland, wait is Poland still around or did it disappear again, uh yes Poland… CHINA!"

"He doesn't look Chinese."

"He's albino Chinese."

"He's tanner than you are."

"He's a tan albino Chinese person."

"His eyes aren't slanted or red."

"He's a tan albino Chinese person with normal eyes and albino people normally have blue eyes; no he's really from Africa… France… Italy, no I already said that, uh…Peru no Argentina, ETHIOPIA! He's from Ethiopia."

"That I'll accept." she said with a smile and walked into the class room with a frazzled Mush and I following her. The room was larger than most rooms as it had a stage built into it that all the students would inevitably perform on at one time or another. Coming to the front of the class room Mrs. Frama got on stage and started talking about what they were going to do that day. "Today class we're going to be working in partners, we're doing duets. You could be Romeo and Juliet, you could be Oedipus and his wife/mother or you could be you and your girl friend, you make up the scene just make it magnificent."

With that she left the class to their own devices and started grading some drama one worksheets. Turning to Mush, I smiled at him devilishly. "Mushie, wanna be my partner, good."

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked looking up at the ceiling. There was no escape, I needed a partner and he was the only one there, just his luck. I smiled in a smug little way and got out a slip of paper.

"So I was thinking that we could be friends hanging out somewhere like a movie theatre,"

"A what?"

"A place to see… flicks, I think that's what you call them. Anyway we could be hanging out there and after the movie we start talking about some stuff, I don't know I'd have to think it over, maybe Amy'd have an idea, or Rose."

"Okay." he said more out of a need to say something and not remain silent about his "grade" that he was supposed to get. I worked the rest of the hour and by the end we were two martins who were going to see a horse race on the planet of Zephyr. The crazy things that Mush comes up with, I honestly don't know where he gets it.

* * *

So it turns out that Racetrack is rather smart; who knew that under that gambler coat was a Trigonometry genius? I for one couldn't believe it, I'd been studying my butt off in that class and here this guy came and got the subject after only being in this century for like a day, if that. Life wasn't fair. _This could work to my advantage, he could help me and get my grade up_ I thought to myself after he answered like his twentieth question right, how on earth do people store this stuff in their heads? I hadn't the slightest idea. 

"Hey Race, you want to help me study for the test this Friday?" I asked him when Mr. A let us work alone on our homework. Race smiled and with a nod of the head told me he'd get me all straightened out. The worksheet for that night was nearly impossible but then again, I'd been sick for a couple of days and had fallen behind in nearly almost all of my classes, not the best thing to do when you have two duel credit and an AP class on your hands. "You're a life saver!"

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause," he said faking a small bow. You had to admit that he was the funny one of the newsies, that's what I loved about him. Spot shook his head at Racetrack in a 'you are such an idiot' way.

"So Race, have you figured out yet what are you gonna do for lunch? You still owe me money and I don't think that you can risk not selling today."

_Oh shit, I forgot about lunch? What am I supposed to do for them? I can't buy three lunches and their money would be a dead give away that they're not from this time period. Damn monkey butts._ There was no way out of this; obviously someone was going to have to bend the rules a little. "Uh, neither of you are going to buy lunch today, it's uh… on me. But today you can't have that much until I get some more money." I said hurriedly not really thinking about what I was going to do.

"Are you sure, I mean a lady buyin' us lunch seems really weird."

"Trust me you have no idea how weird lunch is going to be for you."

* * *

"I cannot believe you hit me!" Jack was still saying as we entered the lunch room. Rose and Suze were waiting for me outside of the actual cafeteria. They too wanted to know how to feed them all. It was finally decided that each of the newsies would share a meal with us, and we'd just have to buy a little more of the meal than normal. After giving direct instructions to stay close and not get lost we entered the jungle of a mob that we call the cafeteria. 

There is no real way to describe our cafeteria other than utter and complete chaos. There isn't a single thing going on that isn't being contradicted by something else. People are getting trays while others wait in the fake "lines" that most sophomores get stuck in all the time causing pushing and shoving. Some people cut straight to the end of the mob where the bagels are and just get one of them while others make their way to the back of the room and get some pop-tarts to get them through the rest of the day. It was like a day at the zoo in the jungle of a lunch room with kids running literally right over you just to get the tray that they wanted.

With that being said most of the newsies were like a baby in the middle of New York City without a mom or pram to take care of it. They were helpless, but not quite, no they were loud, louder than I've ever seen some one be. It wasn't too long after we entered the small room that Jack yelled to Skittery "Look at all this great food," to which Skittery yelled back a "yeah I know and these girls were complaining. Racetrack at least had the sense to talk normally to Spot and tell him to look out as a football player barged through trying to get as many pieces of pizza as he could onto his plate; it was disgusting on so many levels.

After looking around for a minute we started towards the table, after paying of course do you think we're crooks. That was actually quite painless which, if I could've, would've made me jump for joy. There was a slight fight between Jack and Suze as to who got to sit by Mush, let's just say Jack got two hands to the face and Suze got "her man" all to herself.

"Now Suze do you have to be mean?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, this is Mush we're talking about, life and death,"

"What about Jason Isaacs?"

"That's a whole different thing, he's not here right now and I have two sides one for him and one for Mush," she said digging her fork absentmindedly into her already cardboard pizza.

"Sure, so Rose, how was math today?"

"Sucky and biology is going to be just the same, I swear teachers are trying to kill me."

"To bad the goblin King can't come and give you the answers," Suze said referring the Labyrinth, another movie we're all obsessed with.

"I'm pretty sure he only takes children away, and I don't want to solve the labyrinth just to get someone back."

"Suze, you remind me of the babe," I said starting a small conversation between me and Suze to which Rose promptly joined.

"What babe,"

"The babe with the power,"

"What power,"

"The power of voodoo,"

"Who do,"

"You do,"

"Do what,"

"Remind me of the babe," the end of that small part of the movie allowed for the table, or at least us three to laugh a little, it was one of our many oddities.

* * *

**_So there was your chapter... monkey!_**

****

**_SHOUT OUTS!:_**

**_Ktkakes: yeah I felt sorry for Jack at first but it works with the story, and yeah Suze is crazy but you should meet my friend whom she's based off of... strange I'm tellin you she's strange. Loved your reviews, as always and thanks for reviewing._**

**_Kutestar94: yeah I'm loving the reviews from you I might write one of a girl going back in time after a month or so when some of my other stories are over and done with._**


	4. Detention

**AN: So I got bored of 1st person writing, that and I had major writers block so… this chapter and probably the ones following are going to be in 3rd person POV, I'd change the others, but I'm too lazy.**

**

* * *

**"What are you looking for Racetrack?" Amy asked walking up to the short Italian boy, okay not so short seeing as she was looking him near right in the eye, he was slightly taller. He looked up and a smug look on his face and his hands dug deep into his pockets. 

"I'm tryin to find me cigar, that stupid Snipeshooter took it again! The one day I go to a different dimension the kid takes me last one. Now all I got to smoke are lousy cigarettes."

"Uh… Race I uh hate to burst your bubble, but… these are school grounds and you can't smoke on school grounds. In fact you can't smoke at all… it's 2007 we have a law that says you've got to be 18 to smoke." she said with a slight smile creeping across her face as it hit him that she wasn't pulling his leg. This simply didn't suit him at all which may be why he reacted in the way he did.

"What the hell do they think they are taking away all the cigarettes, someone can tell me it's not okay for me to smoke what the hell is up with that. Ain't nobody no where that can tell me that I can or can't smoke and how hold I gotta be! They can't and won't do that they ain't got no damn right to do that what the hell is the world coming to…" the rant went on and on eventually driving Amy away from the boy and towards the other newsie that she was supposed to be watching that day.

Spot was sitting calmly on the steps in the choir room not really looking around but definitely checking some of the girls out. Turning his head he caught sight of Amy walking over and sat up a little. His eyes wandered towards Racetrack who was still ranting on and on then floated to Gwen who was attempting to steal Skittery's hat so she could pummel Jack with it and finally came to rest on the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey doll face," he said smooth as ice. The smile that was sitting peacefully on Amy's face disappeared and was quickly replaced by a mix between a smirk and a clenched jaw.

"Spot, I have one request for you." She said getting up so that she was towering over the sitting boy who was normally about three inches taller than her. Leaving her hands down in a non-threatening way she bent down and brought her face about three inches from his.

"Yeah doll face, say what ever you want."

"Oh Spot," she said in a friendly tone, "don't ever call me doll face again or you might end up as a girl, or worse yet… end up being a eunuch." she said dropping her tone to a complete straight faced seriousness and letting her hand smack into the back of his sandy blonde haired head. Not waiting for a response she walked over towards Mush and Suze, surely something more interesting would be happening there.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed under his breath standing up and watching her walk away. Gwen, overhearing what he said and having given up on getting Skittery's hat as it was about a foot higher than she could reach, walked over and stood next to him.

"Woman troubles?" she asked looking to where his eyes were glued, Amy and Suze and seeing as he'd only exclaimed the 'what the hell' Gwen used her modern day mind to conclude that it had to be Amy.

"You know where I come from doll face is a compliment, not an insult."

"Not everyone likes to be called doll face, take Amy for example. She's more of a modern dater, meaning if you think you can get by in this day and age with the same pick up lines you used in 1899 you've got another thing coming." Gwen said and started to leave the boy in his own thoughts.

"Hey," Spot called after her motioning for her to come back. "What's a you-nick?"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at this, that was a common threat among Amy and her guy friends. "A eunuch is a guy that's been de-balled." She said in simple terms that anyone no matter what time they were born would be able to understand. Shaking her head she made her way across the room towards the sopranos as the class was actually beginning to start. Spot, upon hearing what it was, turned whiter than a ghost that's been in a pitch black cave for eighteen years and made the international 'I've got to potty' sign.

Mr. Sandersonali practically had the choir and the newsies cracking up after warm-ups as he had said some of his famous 'isms' that of course everyone scrambled to write down lest they be forgotten. They were silly things like "only a real women stands between a man and his Dr. Pepper" and "put on a diaper and drive to Orlando" as well as "Drop kick me Jesus through the goal posts of life." Whatever he actually meant wasn't always a certain black and white thing it was more of a confusing funny that made them laugh and have a semi-good time.

"Raise your eyebrows sopranos and maybe we won't squeak as much as we are. Good bug eyes Suze, they are amazing." He said pointing at Suze who's eyes grew and shrank every time she took a breath to sing growing as her eyebrows went up and shrinking when they came back down. Those were the same bug eyes that had started Suze's and Amy's friendship almost three years ago. It's amazing what eyebrows can do for two friends isn't it?

Gwen on the other hand had neither bug eyes nor low eye brows she had what you'd call a little bit of both. At different points in the song her eye brows would just move almost like their history teacher Mr. Klinkolkin when he was talking about "the cross of gold" speech. This often caused a laugh or two only to make Mr. Klinkolkin think that maybe just maybe he had his fly down or something, when in fact he was just moving his eyebrows.

* * *

"Gwen, you want to come over after school?" Amy asked her. Suze and Amy had a tradition of going to Amy's house after school and Amy figured why not open said tradition to Gwen that is if she wanted to. With a nod and a slight grimace as she rammed her toe into Jack's foot she agreed to come over. 

"Jack, move your big fat foot would ya!" she practically screamed at him grabbing her bag and shoving her choir folder in its normal spot. Jack scooted back into the wall and followed Skittery who in turn followed Gwen out the door and down the hall. There was a slight pang of guilt for letting Jack get paired up with Gwen that sank into Amy's heart which was quickly replaced by the memory of Spot calling her 'doll face.' Apparently Spot remembered it too as he kept a good distance from Amy and behind Race, lest she make a eunuch out of him.

"Hey Amy," he finally got the nerve to say. She looked up from her locker into his eyes with a 'what?' look on her face. "Listen, I ain't from this time period an all so the pick up lines I use are outdated by about…"

"...one hundred and eight years three months and four days."

"What?"

"Well I'm not sure about the months and days part but it's been a hundred and eight years since your pick up lines were modern."

"Well I feel real bad bout callin you doll face specially since you don' like it all that much. Can you forgive me?"

"It's fine Spot, I nearly forgot about it during choir actually so it's no big deal." She said standing back up and kicking her foot to her locker letting it slam shut echoing the same noise that came from every other locker in that school. The three of them trekked up the stairs and into Mrs. Endersonly's room for AP English, one of Amy's okay classes. She wasn't the genius nor the idiot merely an in between.

She sat in the back with Spot and Racetrack to either side of her waiting for the teacher to stop talking of whatever they actually were talking. Racetrack sat and stared at the board as if he knew what they were talking about but like the diagram seemed to be saying, Racetrack and Spot were still in their "cave" and had yet to see the life of being in modern day Missouri.

"Mrs. Endersonly, are you saying that Plato tried to get people to come out of their caves and see the light?" asked Miranda.

"Actually some people believed that there really was a cave out there somewhere that had people sitting there and tried to find it and bring them into the light." she said in reply. It was worse than reading _Drums Along the Mohawk_, thanks to Mr. Endersonly for deciding that it would make a good book for AP US history to read, yeah right, but that's beside the point. Amy was near hitting her head on the desk in front of her when thankfully the bell rang releasing her to her last class, creative writing that she had with Suze.

Her heart was so light and happy that she expected there to be some catastrophic disaster on the way to the classroom but luckily or maybe unluckily there wasn't. Upon entering the room the stares returned, Spot and Race were still in their newsies garb but when Suze entered wearing near the same thing the stares subsided slightly and the group took their seats in the back.

"Hey Suze, Amy, who are your friends?" Mr. Reilersondy asked with a smile slaughtering into the room and taking role.

"Foreign exchange students." Amy said trying not to sound too unconvincing; she wasn't the best at lying about things. Suze nodded in agreement and Mr. Reilersondy let it go with a smile and an 'okay' before he started talking about what they were going to do that day, something about writing a news paper article. Amy and Suze were too busy worrying about what was to happen to the boys after school.

"Amy, where are they going to stay tonight, you can't keep them all at your house."

"Uh… well I was sort of hoping that maybe you'd take Mush, you can get one in your house and Gwen can get two in hers same with me. Do you think I should switch Jack with Spot?"

"Why?"

"Yeah why?" Spot added wondering why he was to be switched with the girl who changes moods faster than Hearst could steal Pulitzer's headline writer.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if she kills Jack that the newsies won't be able to go back, I was looking things up on the internet one time about time traveling and someone said that should something happen to one such person in the past they and the group they came with won't get home."

"COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And the world will come to an end, meaning Mushie would go to the boy end and the girls to the other,"

"Jack'll be fine, she won't actually kill him she's not that crazy," she reassured me.

"SHE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard ringing through the halls from an all too familiar voice and then another voice that was closer saying something like, "Mister, you've just earned yourself some detention!"

"Okay so maybe the detention will get him to think about shouting lies through the halls." Suze said trying to suppress a bout a giggles, it didn't work and soon I was laughing as well. "Come on let's do our homework."

"Hey girls, I forgot to ask you, what country are they from?" Mr. Reilersondy asked from behind us. At the words country and from Suze screamed jumped up and ran from the room crying about a tan albino Chinese person with brown eyes from Ethiopia which in and of itself made Mr. Reilersondy drop the subject altogether.

**

* * *

**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**MimaEtcy: Okay so it's more like Etcy but who really cares. Loved the review definitely made me laugh my butt off and bring up questions that I don't have the answer to as of yet, just give it some time… Thanks again and keep reviewing. **


	5. Extreme Makeover: Newsie edition

**_AN: Yeah I know it's been forever and then some right? Well I finally got some good inspiration and out came this little thing. Yep that's about it. Have fun and R&R Please._**

* * *

After explaining over and over to Principal Evans that "she's actually going to kill me" meant that he wanted to be friends where he came from the girls not only got him out of detention but also got out of the last ten minutes of class. It was stretch but she went for it and no sooner had the bell rang and they were on their way to Amy's house. The parking lot, well what is there to say about that… oh yeah watch where you're going or you might end up road kill, no joke. It was worse than the cafeteria and that was a jungle in and of itself. Spot must have yelled at three different cars for nearly hitting him as he walked right out in front of them. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt dragging him farther up the sloping concrete towards her small black car.

"So you two are coming to my house, we can figure out what to do about them then." Amy said unlocking the doors and opening one of them to deposit her books and bag into that seat. "Suze, don't kill Mush on your way over okay, we need him!" she added with the memory of Suze's driving history. The girl was a nut on the road, and everyone knew it… well except for Suze that is.

"Yeah yeah, you know I don't know why everyone thinks I'm a bad driver, I've only ever had one accident…" she trailed off as Rose and Amy cut in.

"…that totaled both car!"

Suze shot them a very evil look but it soon faded into and eye roll and she headed across the lane to her brand new car that had yet to be in an accident. As she pressed the button to unlock it the other girls heard her tell Mush "if anyone asks, you're my cousin got it?" It was then that the girls' remembered that they weren't allowed by law to have non family members in their cars until they were eighteen, stupid law but one that was chiefly followed by the cops around here. Amy opened the driver door and got in. Looking around she saw that Race and Spot were still standing outside, rolling down one window she looked out and in an annoyed 'why are you in the car' voice said "well get in already" while starting the car.

Not waiting more than a second or two the newsies opened their doors and entered the car that they'd ridden in all of twice now. Racetrack beat Spot out and got in the front seat and to Amy's surprise Spot was pouting in the back seat, oh the wonders of Newsies' feelings. Putting the car in drive she started her way up the hill and into the street heading home. She figured that the rest of the newsies would be fine seeing as Rose and Suze were good drivers… well at least Rose was and that's all that matter right? As if on auto drive she flipped her stereo on and let the wonderful sounds of New York fill her car and her ears. The song the CD was on was probably one of the best songs in the movie, "King of New York" and she couldn't help but laugh when Race's eyes got big and he pointed at the speaker exclaiming "that's me!"

"Yeah, you're a pretty good singer, if I might add, Spot is too." She added looking to the pouting boy in the back. Spot took that wonderfully and let a coy smile cross his face as if he'd just done something spectacular when in actuality he'd just been complimented, and he liked that. Amy pulled up not all that much later into her driveway and opened the garage door to let her baby go in. To her great joy her parents weren't home from work and being the youngest in the family, she was the only one left in the house. The only thing that even pointed to older siblings was the three closest of clothes that they left behind. She really did enjoy it though because she loved to borrow Sami's clothes that looked really cool but she'd forgotten to take. "See anything familiar?" I ask as I stop the car and kill the motor. Leaning over Spot grabs my books and bag, something I never expected to see a newsie do but he did and I had to admit, it was really sweet, and I did enjoy it.

By the time Suze had arrived Rose and I had already started doing some, if not all of our homework. She came in looking like she'd just seen a ghost, and Mush didn't seem all that better. Seeing the shocked looks on our faces she started her slight explanation. "Well Mush and I sort of…" she trailed of because Mush jumped in with a rushed and horridly freaked voice.

"Sort of, sort of… sort of my butt we nearly died on the way over here!" he cried falling into an empty chair next to Race who pushed him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and started drinking it looking from Rose to Suze to me and back, it was really strange to see Mush all worked up seeing as normally he was the relaxed one of the group. Then again, I wouldn't have picked Suze to be the crazy driver either so alls well that ends well right? "I don't see how on earth they allow you to drive a horse much less a car!" he said after calming down a little to the point where his breath was rather even and relaxed, or so it sounded.

"So what happened Mush?" Racetrack asked as if wondering how on earth Suze could've nearly gotten them killed. True he was a little naïve but that's the beauty of newsies, they're cute when they don't understand the differences between today and 1899. In other words, he had no clue how bad of drivers and people in general inhabited 2008.

"Well first she nearly hits this giant yellow thing that said school bus, what's a bus?!" he asked slightly in alarm that there were things called buses that he'd never heard of. "Anyway so then we're going down this street and she was very um… well… a horse could've done it better! Next time we go anywhere I want to ride with someone else!" he finished giving Suze a slight glare that we knew all too well would end soon because Mush just couldn't be all that sad all that long and so he'd be fine eventually.

"I did not almost hit a bus! What are you talking about?! Jeez it's like you're trying to make me into a bad driver. The only time I ever almost hit something with you in the car would probably be like… at the very end when Amy's mailbox got in the way, but I mean it's not like they use it for more than letters."

"You ran my mailbox over!" Amy cried running to the window to look out. Thankfully the mailbox was still standing but from the way Suze was parked it was clear that she'd hadn't been lying, she'd nearly hit it and that wasn't the best thing in the world to think about. "Suze I swear you're worse than my mother!"

"Remind me to never get in a car with her either." Mush said causing the rest of the room to burst with laughter and to be followed by him turning his frown into a smile and laughing as well. Amy walked around the kitchen grabbing some snacks and sodas with the help of Rose and Suze before herding the newsies upstairs and towards the well familiar room where they'd shown up not even twelve hours ago. Dropping her stuff on her bed and walking into her bathroom Amy grabbed a towel wetted it and came back in wiping her face down a little to get the feeling of school off, something that was an unconscious habit of hers right then.

"Hey Rose, do you have the Biology homework, I was in the counselors office most of the class. Stupid counselors don't know to call you down when you're in an easy class like English!" Suze exclaimed seeing as she'd had to switch some of her classes but that was a completely different story. Rose passed her a notebook and Suze's eyes grew about ten sizes from the normal every day to bug eye. "You're kidding right? That's like writing a book or something how on earth can anyone do that in a night?"

"I'm done already." Rose replied with a nod from Amy.

"Well fine then you two go on and be smart leave me all alone to be dumb, by myself with no one to help me… not a care in the world but passing this one class… who on earth would dare to help poor innocent little Suzette?" she said very melodramatically might I add and it wasn't but two minutes later and we had our biology books pulled out helping her, oh the wonders of High School.

"Guys, know what I think we should do?" Amy asked with a devilish look in her eyes that could only mean one thing, trouble. When neither Rose nor Suze spoke up she continued. "We should do some makeovers."

"Yeah like anyone would care what we look like if we flunk out of school, good idea."

"Not on us Rose, on the newsies, come on I've got two brothers that left their wonderful clothes behind and Suze does too! It's like destiny telling us to update these guys! What do you say?"

"Mush in jeans and a cool tee! I'm in!"

"Well… okay fine I'll do it but if I fail you'll be buying your only vat of maple syrup got it?!"

"Fine." Amy and Suze said at the same time. With that final word the girls got up and started pulling the newsies down the hall towards the empty rooms that contained the old clothing of Amy's brothers Eric and Thomas. The closets were full of jeans and tee shirts that ranged from size Spot to size Mush and just about everything in between but nothing for Jack or Skittery. To that effect Rose took her two newsies over to Suze's house seeing as she had the two tallest newsies and Suze, although very short herself, had a brother about their height. Suze and Amy threw different clothes at different newsies with one word ever being said "try" before the boys would disappear and come back with the prescribed clothing on.

By the time the girls were done and Rose was back each newsie had some jeans on and a pretty cool looking t-shirt. The newsies were just about as happy about the change, although a little uncomfortable letting their pants hand without suspenders, and didn't really mind it. Sure Spot did have some problems getting "commanded" to try the clothes on but one rather important look/word from Amy changed his mind completely and he usually left the room in silence. By that time Amy's mom had come home bringing with her the family dogs, two terrors if there ever were two. Being both pure bred they had wonderfully annoying names, Juliet Carlotta and Oliver Jacoby. The only problem with them… they usually hated the people that came over, for example Oliver hated Suze with a passion that didn't seem to ever end. Although it wasn't clear why he just did, Juliet on the other hand loved her. After about a minute of sniffing around it was clear they smelled the newsies and came running into the room barking and having a hay day.

"Julie, Ollie shoo go away!" Amy tried, but thanks to the wonderful training they never got, they never listened. Right away Juliet made her way towards Spot, for whatever reason that remained uncertain for a long time, okay forever, and started nipping at his heels. No sooner had she started than Ollie came and did the same thing before spying Suze. That being said Spot took off with Juliet on his heels and Suze following with Ollie on hers, what a sight that was for Rose and Amy as well as the rest of the group just standing in utter astonishment.

"Well, that went well." Amy said. Turning towards Rose she heard the very familiar sound of her phone ringing and rolled her eyes, was it that time again. Leaving the room, Rose and the newsies behind she headed into her room and grabbed the phone before the fourth ring answering with a nice "hey."


	6. Movie, Soda and Popcorn oh my!

**_AN: Okay so it's been quite literally a freaking lifetime since I've updated and I apologize but I got busy and didn't have a ton of muse for this here story but now it's summer and I've got some so we'll see how we go. Just to recap... Jack, Spot, Skittery, Mush and Racetrack travel to the future and are stuck with Amy, Suze and Rose, three best friends who try to teach them the way of the modern day people. I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Amy could see that Rose and the boys had followed her and were waiting outside the bedroom for her to just hang up and come talk with them. That in and of itself was a hard thing to do, see Todd was one of those over possessive creepy type of people that called at the same time each night just to say hey, even if he didn't really want to. It was something that always made Amy mad, and yet at the same time she loved it, she couldn't explain it she just liked having someone call her every day. True in about a day she was going to dump him just to be free of his evil tendency to annoy her but other than that she was fine with him. Over the phone she could hear the TV on and knew he wasn't going to be listening tonight.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if nothing was different about her. She didn't mention the four boys standing in her bedroom and she certainly didn't mention that she didn't want to talk right then, although she probably should've just to get off the phone. Racetrack made the first move and crossed the floor and came to rest on her bed watching her with eyes that pierced her body as if he was trying to read her soul and the deep pits that contained the secret that she truly didn't care for anyone to know.

"Just talking with you," he said and Amy heard the channel flip from the news to what she guessed would be sports or something. She also heard the blender so he was watching the big screen in the living room from the kitchen. That was just like Todd, to multitask and then lie about it like it was some sort of deadly disease that she'd catch. At times she wondered why she'd agreed to go out with him before her friends would point out that it was because he "swept her off her feet and made her swoon every time he walked by" to which she'd stoutly disagree, even though she knew they were right. "What are you doing baby?"

"Oh just hanging out with Rose and Suze, listen Todd, I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh don't worry babe, I'll let you go so you can have your girl time, I've got to go anyway, my mom wants me to do something. See you tomorrow kay?"

"Yeah sure Todd." she replied even though she knew what he'd just said was a lie, his mom had gone to Monte Carlo only two days ago and wasn't destined to be back for about three more days. She was at some resort to relax, meaning no telephone calls complete isolation which she liked. Amy figured that her emotions were showing in her face that she was frustrated and a little sad that Todd would do that to her because right on cue Racetrack laid his hand on her shoulder and massaged it slightly. It was a nice feeling, and Amy wasn't going to deny it, but there was just something about having shown her weakness to a bunch of boys that didn't even know the president especially the day after they showed up. That was one thing about Amy that you just had to understand, she liked to be strong and having shown her true feelings in front of a bunch of new boys just made her feel weak and not herself.

"You okay?" Race asked keeping his hand on her shoulder. Rose looked at Amy and then disappeared down the hall and returned a couple of minutes later with Suze and Spot, the dogs were long gone as if they'd never actually been there. Suze walked over and smiled her dorky "I can make anyone smile" smile that only made Amy feel worse. It wasn't that she actually felt worse, more over she felt ashamed of being caught feeling bad over Todd. Looking to Race Amy nodded and forced a smile before looking back towards the other newsies knowing that they too would want an explanation.

"I'm fine guys really." she said forcing another smile and moving away from Racetrack and towards the TV. Pushing a button the screen sprang to life bringing into view the wonderful creation that is television. Opening a slot near the bottom of the TV she inserted a disk and closed it letting it bring up the one movie she wanted to show the newsies before they figured out how to send them back, because everyone has to go back eventually. She pressed play when prompted what she wanted to do and then fast forwarded a little allowing for the actual movie to start. No sooner had she pressed play when Racetrack froze mid sentence and craned his neck to see who was talking.

"What the hell is that?" he asked after a minute of simple staring not really making much sense. The three girls burst out laughing and pulled the boys down to be seated in front of the television making them sit still and wait while they started explaining slowly what the movie was about and how it first came to be written. "So I'm famous?!"

"Sort of, see… no one really watches the movie anymore, it was kind of a 'dud' or so they said. In fact Christian Bale," Amy said rolling her eyes Jack's way, "called it one of his worst films ever," she finished giving him a slight evil demented look. Sure it wasn't exactly his fault but she could say that it was, after all, the real Christian Bale wasn't exactly there to defend himself.

"Gee Jack thanks for calling this a dud." Spot said smacking his head lightly and rolling his eyes. Spot apparently didn't take well to being called a dud, not that he had any place to be talking, all he ever did in the movie was look threatening and sing, not once did he dance, on camera. It lead Amy to believe that it meant he couldn't dance, or for whatever reason, didn't think he could.

"You don't have much place to talk Spot now sit down and watch the movie." She said pushing him back down on the ground. "I'm going to get some popcorn, do you want anything else guys?" she asked more to Suze and Rose than the newsies. She was basically going to force them to try lattes and all the wonderful caffeine drinks she lived off of. After getting their drink orders Amy started for the door only to be followed by Racetrack. "What are you doing, go watch the movie."

"What kind of a man would I be to make you carry all of that food and drinks up here without help?" he asked continuing to follow her down the hall and stairs into the kitchen. Amy had to admit that for a newsie he was very stubborn. "So what can I do to help?"

"Don't break anything."

"Sounds easy enough." He said his New York accent floating in the air for a while as Amy started bustling around the room finding the popcorn and starting it before running out to the fridge in the garage and grabbing twenty cans of various sodas. Race's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to feint for whatever reason. "What the heck are all of those?"

"Sodas, you know coke, pespi, dr pepper, mt dew, all that good stuff." She said putting the box that was holding them on the table. Hearing the familiar pop of the popcorn she grabbed the biggest bowl she could find and started dumping the heated fluffy white and yellow buttered popcorn inside before starting another and then another until the bowl was nearly over flowing. Turning to Race she smiled at his confused look, "what, we like popcorn, sue us." she said before grabbing some chocolate bars and throwing them into the soda box before giving the box to Race and grabbing the popcorn bowl finally heading back up the stairs to her room.

It was very quiet in the room, so quiet in fact that Amy got a little worried but soon found that the newsies were enthralled with the idea of them having a movie, well all except for Skittery who was attempting to hide from the television every time he came on to screen, which was a lot. Rolling her eyes she set the bowl down and watched as Suze dove for the popcorn and grabbed her favorite, Pespi, from the soda box along with a chocolate bar.

"You know, there's more downstairs Suze, you don't have to trample anyone." Amy said laughing a little. Shrugging she grabbed herself a Dr Pepper and passed a Mt Dew to Race and a Coke to Spot. There was no particular reason that was just how she grabbed the sodas. "Well, dig in, I'm not eating all of this myself." She told the newsies who looked from one to another and back all unsure of whether they should eat it or not. Looking to Amy and Suze and Rose they each had a questioning look on their faces. Inching towards the bowl Mush made the first attempt at eating it. Taking a piece of popcorn in his hand he slowly let it enter his mouth.

"Guys this is really good! You should try it!" he exclaimed causing the girls to laugh before pouring him some into his hands so he could sit back and eat. Following suit Jack, Skittery, Race and Spot grabbed some popcorn and sat back to watch the movie that was their history.


	7. Boys Todd what!

**Hello readers, yes I realize that my last update was in like 2008 or something like that and it's 2009 at this moment, so I figured why not update? Yes I know, a good update never hurt anyone. Sorry this took forevers to finally update but I hope I haven't scared all of you away by that wait. More is coming, but for now enjoy this pretty little story and please R&R so I can get better with my writing. ~ Thanks ~**

* * *

Lucky for the girls the next day was Saturday so it was completely alright for Suze and Rose to spend the night. Amy merely made certain her mom didn't see the boys, well that night at least. Unfortunately a piercing cry woke them up from their rather peaceful slumber. "Mom!" Amy groaned burying her head into the pillow she seemed to have found in the night as she was nearly certain she hadn't had it when they'd all crashed after the second movie, Blood Drips Heavily on Newsie Square.

"Amy Nicole Fletcher!" she exclaimed, "you get off that boy right now," her mother demanded and Amy for the first time looked and noticed that her pillow was really Racetrack's chest, not that she would complain. "And to think Todd will be here any moment!" she said rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Todd? Mom you told him he could come over?!"

"Yes, he wanted to see you, although if you're going to cheat on him I daresay he won't for very long," she said her voice full of sarcasm that Amy truly hated hearing.

"I'm not cheating, these are my friends," she said softly.

"Whom I've never heard of huh or met for that matter and didn't see come into the house," she said.

"Mom this is Jack, Conlon, Steve, Christopher, and Higgins," she said looking around the room and rambling names off as she thought of them.

"Oh really? Conlon and Higgins?"

"Mom, that's rude, they have hippy parents, way into those olden days, you know," she said with an embarrassed look.

"You get your act together or I will ground you for the remainder of the school year got it?"

"Yes ma'am," she said.

As she left the rest of the group started sitting up with Racetrack laying a hand against her shoulder as everyone else finally felt they could move without being murdered. "Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Forget who, what was that?" Spot corrected.

"My mother."

* * *

True to her word Todd showed up ten minutes later and before he even entered the house it was clear he was there for a reason, what she wasn't sure but Amy knew it wouldn't be good. Nonetheless she opened the door and let him in. Already she'd made sure that Suze and Rose could keep all the boys upstairs and entertained while she dealt with him but it was still a little nerve racking to not know if they would stay there or not. She sighed as he followed her to the living room and sat beside her. "My mom said you wanted to see me?" she started.

"Amy I want to do more than see you but you're too… babyish to do anything with!" he said not taking this conversation slow in the least. "I'm a guy, I like to do things besides go to movies and put my arm around you, I'd like to kiss you during the entire movie, I'd like to spend the night in your room without your parents knowing, I'd like to see you with less clothing on," he said looking at her with a smirk.

"Well…"

"I'm not done, I want to do more with you than you appear to want to do with me and I just don't want to deal with it anymore alright, I think for now we should break up until you get your priorities in order," he concluded before looking at her in a waiting position.

Amy shrugged before looking at him and nodding. "Alright, we can break up," she said in a confident tone. "I hope you find someone that will let you do all that," she said truthfully speaking. "I'll see you out," she said.

"Wait that's it, no crying begging me to stay, no promises to do whatever I want to get me to stay?" he asked. "Amy this is so now how I break up with girls," he said, "I was just doing that so you'd get in bed with me!"

"Sorry Todd, but I don't sleep with losers, so I'm sorry but if you weren't breaking up with me I'm going to break up with you. Please just go, I don't want to hurt you," she said with sincerity in her voice. She might now like him the way she used to but she still cared for him as a human being. "I'll see you around school alright?" she said as he finally got up and started towards the door.

"I will get you back Amy Fletcher, I will have you," he told her and she nodded not believing a word he was saying.

"Good luck with that really, I'll see you around," she said closing the door behind him before she, in her finally happy mood, screamed with glee jumping up and down and dancing around which of course drew all five newsies, her friends and her mother as well as, for whatever reason, the neighbor girl Taren.

"What's wrong, did he break up with you like I told you he would?" her mother asked looking concerned but for the wrong person.

"If he broke up with me I wouldn't care I'm just so happy to be done with him!!!!" she said jumping up and down still so happy. "I'm finally free to go out on Fridays because he wont get jealous, mom I can talk with my guy friends that I had to give up because you wanted me to date the popular guy," she said. "Well too bad because I'm going to be single now!" she said overly excited to be free.

"That's great!" Suze said.

"Congrats!" Rose agreed.

"That is amazing, hey Amy do you have the notes for history?" Taren asked finally bringing her back to life.

"Yea, sure come on up," she said shooing everyone back to her room leaving her mother in a little bit of shock. "Oh and mom, the dogs are in the closet if you were wondering, the downstairs one that they play in," she said as they all trampled back up the stairs to her room where Amy would undoubtedly jump more from all this happiness.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS;;**

Mima;; I'm updating now, and I know where my brain child is going and I found this amazing video on Youtube I'll have to link you! anyway tis my update hope you like, I know I DID lol!

Smiley94;; Thank you for the review I love how Skittery is hiding from the television haha I thought he'd be all cute like that!! More is undoubtedly on the way!


	8. One final goodbye

"What chapters?" Amy asked Taren as they reached her room before grabbing her blue binder and handing it to the girl. "Yesterday's notes are the last four pages, forgive the doodles and someone's constant scribbles," she said looking to Spot with wary eyes.

"What I got bored and you didn't give me anything else to do," he said shrugging before Race whooped him in the stomach causing him to keel over to the floor, a funny sight for Amy to say the least but she did rush over to make sure he was alright. "What… was… that… for?!"

"Felt like it," Race replied walking away from the pained boy as Jack merely stared at him with shocked eyes. Apparently it wasn't one for Race to hit Spot, then again would you hit Spot Conlon? I wouldn't! "So um, why aren't we in school today? I was looking forward to Math," he said as he looked around seeing everyone's mouth pretty much drop in shock.

"If you want to do math so much you can do my homework," Suze said with a smile. "I don't mind," she added. Rose turned and looked at her.

"And how are you to pass the final exam, I'm pretty sure that no matter how hard we try we cannot make Racetrack Higgins, a boy look like Suzette, a girl!" she said rolling her eyes. "Amy really where did we find her?"

"In the lunch line from what I remember," she replied with a laugh.

"Hey that was a good lunch line, look at how we turned out!" she said looking around for Mush who had somehow disappeared from her side. "Where'd Mush go?" she asked. No sooner had she said his name when a cry erupted from below.

"SUZE HELP!"

The stampede that followed consisted of Suze leading with Jack, Rose, Spot, Race, Amy, Taren, Skittery and of course the dogs, bringing up the rear, running down the stairs as fast as the one in front could move. The thundering probably would've made it seem like an earth quake but only Amy's mom was home so it didn't really matter. "Mush!" Suze yelled before we skidded into the kitchen where Mush was standing holding a piece of bread and some coffee. "What the?" Suze asked looking from Mush to Todd and back.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him before he turned around. "Todd really just go home alright, it's over, and you threatening Mush is not going to make things better," she said stepping forward to push him away.

"But he's the reason isn't he, he's the reason why you're leaving me," he rambled.

"Todd I would've left you anyway you're just not my type, I like more sophisticated guys that know what one plus one is," she said getting annoyed.

"Two," a voice came from the background.

"A guy that's not going to call me baby all the time, that will actually call me AMY since it is my name, and one that doesn't want to be around me just so I can be a naughty girl with him," she continued. "And one with a little more class than you, I want to do fun things, like go to the park not sit at home waiting for you to call, now just leave," she said before two boys came up and escorted him out of the room. "God guys need to learn that when a girl dumps them they're not going back that soon! What are you doing Mush?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I was hungry, sorry but popcorn and whatever else we ate last night doesn't fill a guy like it might a girl, actually I don't know how it fills you but I'm hungry so I decided to eat, I'll pay you back as soon as we get out there and sell the papes," he said with a goofy grin.

"Guys you can't sell papers here, we don't have newsboys anymore," Rose said looking from one boy to the next.

"So what are we going to do for money?" Jack asked reappearing with Skittery from the entry way. "I mean if we don't sell papes we can't make rent if we don't make rent we have no where else to live," he said thinking it all out logically, something Suze was very surprised by.

"Well Mush is staying at my place, rent free, so long as my parents are fine with it," she said a goofy grin on her face looking at the boy standing with the bread in his hands. He nodded cracking a small grin but not daring to go stand by her.

"And Spot and Race are at my house, if Skittery and Jack can hang around with you still," Amy said looking to Rose.

"I am going to kill him I swear," Rose said looking at Jack discretely. "But he can stay if he wants to," she said with a shrug.

"Rose no murder, we don't have a vat of syrup for him to drown in," Suze said rolling her eyes and adding, "unfortunately," under her breath.

"So who exactly are they Amy?" Taren asked looking around obviously confused.

"Well, on the down low their friends of mine from out of town, on the real, they're from about early 1800 ish area, back with Joseph Pulitzer and all those cool people, you know those old writer people," she said looking at her friend.

"No way did you ever meet Joseph Pulitzer he is supposed to the most amazing author out there, or at least that's what I've heard, well go on tell me about him is he absolutely amazing?!" she said her face literally lighting up with joy at his name.

"He's a jerk, a lowlife rich fellow that wouldn't give you two cents let alone a break when you were broke!" Spot said all too quickly glaring at the girl that was so happy to know about him. "Why would you ever want to meet him he's probably the worst person you'll ever want to meet in fact you shouldn't ever want to meet him just so you know," he continued shuddering not with fear but anger.

"Obviously we have some unresolved anger issues that we can figure out later, for now let's just focus on surviving until Christmas vacation, which is so far away!" Suze griped gently.

"It's only just a little over three months Suze, you'll live," Rose reminded her making Suze groan a ltitle louder sighing heavily. "Baby," Rose said softly.

"What's wrong with Christmas break?" Jack asked.

"Obviously you've never been to school, Christmas break is only the most amazing break ever, there's snow," Rose said.

"Rarely," Amy interrupted.

"Family times!"

"Occasionally," she said again.

"Amazing food," Rose tried again.

"Usually," Amy countered.

"CHRISTMAS!" Rose said or shouted standing there staring at Amy just begging for her to counter. In fact that entire room was looking at her as if it was a competition and it was her comeback time. She looked around slowly laughing inside of herself.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to argue with Christmas?" she asked truthfully wondering if she was supposed to or something. "Come on, I want to go shopping, I have a boyfriend to spend away," she said laughing.

"Where are we going?" Skittery asked warily.

"The mall," Amy explained in simple rhythm.


	9. Shirts, pants and shoes galore

The mall turned out to be a good idea. Well, if you counted the number of times we lost everyone. And by we I really mean Rose not so unintentionally losing Jack. By the time we all found him again it was nearing noon ans my stomach, along with Skittery's and Spot's were grumbling loudly. It was almost embarrassing. It was a quick journey to the food court and then a war between the boys and us on what we all wanted. In the end we bought four pizzas, two things of Chinese something or another and a few tacos. The boys were going to eat me out of house and home before I was even old enough to use that saying.

"Racetrack, you can't smoke here either," I said pulling the cigar from his lips. "You can't smoke in public places you're not legal remember?"

"I was tryin' to forget. Move over, Jack, we all want some of that too," he said pointing to the tacos Jack was putting onto his plate.

"Yea, well, I've been in a fucking kid area all day. I'm eating this thing," he said holding a taco up.

"Jack, when in modern times we share." Suze said grabbing the tacos and passing them to Race and Mush. Skittery looked from the Chinese to the pizza and back before grabbing a huge piece of pizza and spooning a mound of Chinese onto his plate.

"This is pretty good," Spot said with a grin. "Race, try that." His finger pointed to the container of egg rolls as he stuffed another into his mouth. Race tried but apparently wasn't a fan of Chinese food and returned rather quickly to tacos and pizza.

"I think we're going to have to buy the boys some more clothes. My mom will figure out when most of my brother's clothes make it through the wash that they're wearing his stuff. They need their own clothes," I said after we'd all gorged ourselves silly. I sat holding my stomach looking over at Suze and Rose.

"I hear you, Amy, but there is no way I'm getting up right now," Suze said with a soft groan.

"Yea, well it's not my fault that you ate yourself into pain! Seriously now," I pointed out looking over to Jack. "What are you doing?"

"I thought they'd taste just as good if I put them all together," he shrugged and continued to eat the taco pizza with Chinese bits.

"You are so weird," Rose said.

"Yea, well at least I only have one name." He stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his food.

Rose groaned and shook her head, "Jack, Francis and Cowboy are three different names you fart!"

"What about you Rose or Gwen which one is which?"

"Her name is Guinevere Rose. We call her Gwen or Rose because she answers to both. You, sir, are being rude. Eat your food so we can go please?" I said tossing a fortune cookie at Race. "What's your fortune say?" I asked as I opened mine up.

"What?"

"Open the cookie and there's a piece of paper inside with your fortune, open yours up." Pulling mine out from the cookie I laughed at the lack of a good fortune.

"Help I'm being held captive and being forced to write fortunes. What the hell kind of fortune is that?"

We didn't get a chance to explain it to him as sarcasm as we all, save for the other boys, burst into a fit of laughter. Jack looked to Spot who slammed his hand on the table which only made us laugh louder until finally pain and lack of oxygen brought us to an end.

* * *

"Mush, try this on," Suze said tossing a shirt at him. "NO!" she exclaimed as he started pulling his shirt off, "you have to go into a dressing room," she pulled his arm leading him towards the dressing rooms and told him to find a stall and try it on there.

"I never thought I would see the day when you told Mush not to take his shirt off. Are you okay? Seriously?"

"I'm fine, Rose, geez."

"Hey, I'm just saying."

Race was looking at a pair of jeans when I caught up with him. He looked over with a smile and folded the pair over his arm. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here," he admitted softly.

"Come here," I said pulling him through the racks of clothes to look at shirts and other pairs of pants. "You look like you'd be probably a medium shirt or small, depending on the make. And, hmm," I put some more pants over his arm before walking to the dressing rooms and handing him the shirts sent him on his way. "I want to see you in those when you get them on okay," I told him before walking back to where Suze was as Rose helped Spot and Skittery find clothes. I looked around for Jack but couldn't find him. We'd have to look for him later.

"Okay, so you helping Race get clothes is adorable," Suze said with a smile.

"Yea, well, someone's gotta help him through the hard times of being a boy," I shrugged her off. "How's Mush going with the clothes and stuff?"

"I'm just saying! Besides I think you need some help in the love department if you ask me," she said with a smug smile.

"Suze, you've never had a boyfriend how on earth… Mush you look good in that," I said as he walked out with his clothes before Race stepped out with his change. "Race, you look good too," I told him walking towards him. "Well, now that we know what to look for this will go by quickly for you. Rose, any luck with Skittery?"

"Yea, we've already got him a pair of jeans and shirts so he'll at least have a chance of looking like a normal kid for now," she said. "Where's Jack?"

"I don't know, somewhere," Suze said grabbing another pair of jeans for Mush. "We're ready," she announced as she started towards the check outs. Following her we all walked towards the check outs until we found Jack lost in shoes. "Come on Cowboy!"

After paying we started on our way home our arms now laden with bags of clothes for each boy. It was nice to know that they'd at least look normal in today's society. I rethought of all the days events. Breaking up with my boyfriend, hanging out with all the boys and my friends today and Suze telling me I looked adorable helping Race. I couldn't help but think that things were looking up. Well, that was until we got home.

* * *

**A/N: So apparently I died or something and didn't update for over a year plus some! But never fear I'm back and updating again. I hope everyone is having a good summer. Please R&R!**


End file.
